YuGiOh! Does Oliver & Company
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Yugi is alone on the streets. Then, Joey and his gang take him in. But then Rebecca Hawkins claims him as her own! Who will Yugi say is his true home?
1. Once Upon a Time in Battle City

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

_Now it's always Once Upon A Time_

_In Battle City._

_It's a big old, bad old,_

_Tough old town, it's true._

_Where beginnings are contagious there_

_They're always setting stages there_

_They're always turning pages there for you._

_Ain't it great the way it all begins_

_In Battle City?_

_Right away you're making _

_Time and making friends._

_Someone cares for you since yesterday_

_If they pick you out you're on your way_

_To a Once Upon A Time_

_That never ends._

_So Yugi, now, don't be shy._

_Get out there and go and try._

_Believing that you're the guy_

_They're dying to see._

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming's still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon A Time_

_In Battle City._

_If it's always Once Upon A Time_

_In Battle City._

_While it's nightfall and you're _

_Feeling so alone._

_How could anyone stay starry-eyed_

_When it's raining cats and dogs outside_

_And the rain said _

'_now you're on your own'?_

_So Yugi, now, don't be scared._

'_til yesterday no one cared._

_If it is someone's best friend_

_That you want to be_

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming's still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon A Time _

_In Battle City._

Yugi was alone on the streets. Some thugs chased him, but he eluded them by climbing over a chain-link fence. He scampered through the rain and found refuge under a pick-up truck. There, he was semi-dry, but the thunder and lightning still frightened him. He smoothed down his hair, curled up, and went to sleep.

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming's still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon A Time _

_In Battle City._

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming's still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon A Time_

_In Battle City._

_And it's always Once Upon A Time_

_In Battle City…_

The next morning, Yugi was rudely awakened by the sound of the truck he had been sleeping under starting up and driving away. But he soon saw that it was a bright and sunny day; the polar opposite of what the previous night had been. He hopped over onto the bustling streets and explored.

Many people almost stepped on him (he was so short), and he heard people utter various phrases and sentences, such as "Hi, sorry I'm late," and "That's OK." Some kid who looked like a muffin even tried to pet his crazy hair, but the kid's mom grabbed his hand and said "Come on, sweetheart, we're late. You can play with that kid some other time, honey. Come on!" Yugi tried to cross the street, but a car almost hit him and had to slam on its brakes. There was a loud blare of a horn, and Yugi ran back to the sidewalk. He stumbled around through the crowds until a hotdog vender pushing his cart totally knocked him out of the way.

"Hey! 'scuse-a me, can't you see I'm pushing something here? Thank you!" said the vender. Yugi thought it rude, but then he smelled the delicious scent of all-beef hotdogs. And he was starving. "Hey, come on folks, step right up! Get your hotdogs! The best hotdogs in Japan! Hey, lats-a-dee-a, hey! It's a beautiful day, huh? Come on, folks, step right up!" Yugi crept a little closer to the vender and smelled the hotdogs. "Hey!" said the vender. "Go on, get out of here! Go on! Get out of here, go on, kiddy!" Then he went right back to hawking. "Get your sausages! Alright, let's go, folks! Step right up! Best hotdogs in this city!"

Across the street, a very cool person was strutting. His name was Joey Wheeler, and he was the coolest guy in Domino (the real name of Battle City). He was just walking along, minding his own business, when a pretty woman caught his eye. "Hmm!" he said. He hopped on top of a car, and made a noise to get her attention. The woman turned to look at him, and he made kissing noises at her. "Hiya!" he said. It only repulsed her.

"Ugh! Hmph!" she said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Ooh, la-da!" he mocked, shifting his shoulders. Then, he heard the vender yelling and he turned to look, and saw Yugi getting shoved away. "Well, well. Looks like Louie's got a visitor. Could be time for da dog to turn dis into a total catastrophe."

"Hey! Go on! Get off of me! Go on! Shoo!" yelled the vender. He kicked little Yugi with such force that he went somersaulting backwards into a garbage can.

"Ooh, you sure picked da wrong guy to get hotdawgs from, kid," said Joey.

"Hey, get away from me!" yelled Yugi, feeling threatened.

"Whoa! Chill out, man," said Joey. "I don't kidnap. It's too much work. I been watching ya, I t'ink you're in serious need of some professional guidance. Now what do you say we team up and change old Louie's mind about sharing some o' those hotdawgs?"

"I'm not going back there again!" said Yugi.

"Hey. Be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things. All you got to do is learn some moves."

"Moves?"

"You know…tempo. _Boom-sha-ba_ a rhythm. Dis city's got a beat," Joey explained. "You got to hook into it. And once you got da beat, you can do anything."

"I can?" said Yugi.

"Abso-tively posi-lutely!" said Joey. "Da man you see before you is affectionately known as 'Old Louie.' A well-known enemy of the under-eighteen world. Our mission, kid, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and high-tail it out of here. Starting to feel that rhythm?"

"Well, uh…" Yugi started to say. Then, someone not too far away started drilling a jackhammer into the ground, and Yugi felt the shockwaves. "Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it! When are we going to get those hotdogs?"

"Right now," said Joey. He then started chasing Yugi, so that Yugi would scream and create a diversion, while he stole a rope of sausages from the cart. He wrapped them around his neck and escaped, just as Yugi got a mustard bottle thrown at him, and yelled at as he escaped.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled the vender.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01


	2. Why Should I Worry?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 02: Why Should I Worry?**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

Yugi and Joey managed to hide out in a construction site, while they caught their breath. Yugi was panting heavily, when Joey marched by, humming the tune to a song.

"Hey," he said. "You really got dat rhythm, kid."

Yugi, who was totally terrified just said, "Uh…yeah? We were good, huh? So when are we going to eat?"

"We?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Listen kid, I hate to break it to you, but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno," said Joey.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"What I mean is, our partnership is herewith absolved." And with that, Joey hopped into a large concrete pipe that was being lifted by a crane.

"But wait," Yugi called. "Wait, you're not being fair!"

"Fair's are for tourists, kid," said Joey. "Consider it a free lesson in Street Savoir Faire from Domino's coolest biped. Check ya later!"

"Hey wait!" yelled Yugi, running after him. "I HELPED YOU GET THOSE! HALF OF THOSE ARE MINE!" He pursued Joey and caught up with him, but Joey just said,

"You want 'em? Come and get 'em!" and he tossed back his head and howled. "Uh-uh. I'm warning you, kid…

One minute I'm at KaibaCorp

Then I'm down on Domino Street.

I found the bowery to my school

There's a syncopated beat.

Said Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!

I'm streetwise.

I can improvise.

Said Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!

I'm street-smart.

I've got Battle City heart.

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime,

But I got Street Savoir Faire!

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just a matter of dueling

I got Street Savoir Fair!

The rhythm of the city

Once you get it down

Then you can own this town

You can wear the CROWN!

Why should I worry? Tell me!

Why should I care?

Say, I may not have a dime, oh!

But I got Street Savoir Faire!

Why should I worry?

Why should I care? Yeah!

I've got my Red-Eyes Black Dragon

I got Street Savoir Faire!"

"_Everything goes! Everything fits!"_

"They love me at the high school they adore me at the Ritz!

Why should I worry?

Who should I care?

Even when I crossed at the line

I got Street Savoir Faire!

Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!

Said woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!

Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!

Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!"

Soon, the whole city began singing along.

"_Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!_

_Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!"_

Yugi followed Joey all the way back to his home, which was a decrepit houseboat under the docks of the city. Joey shared this residence with his 'gang.' They weren't a gang of thugs, just friends. There was Tristan, who served as the dim-witted muscle of the group, Duke, who lent a refreshing dose of needed sarcasm and cynicism to the group, Weevil, who's craziness provided laughter, and Tea, the voice of reason.

Weevil had been listening to the radio and dancing, while Duke was watching TV.

"Weevil!" he yelled. "Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show!" And he began lip-synching along with the character on TV.

"Hey, Dukey, man, whatcha watching, man?" asked Weevil. "Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens?"

"Shut up, you little insect!" said Duke, slapping Weevil out of the way.

"Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man! Come on, let's watch some boxing, man! I want to see some action!" Duke swiped at Weevil again, but this time he dodged.

"Hey, Dukey, you're getting slow, man! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"My name is Duke Devlin. DEV-LIN," Duke annunciated. "Not DYUKE. Not Dukey. DUKE DEVLIN."

"No kidding, man!" said Weevil. "Hey, so what did you bring in today, DU-KUH?"

"It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak!"

"Look what I got!" said Tristan, holding up a broken tennis racket.

"Oh, good show, Tristan," Duke humored. "Now all we need is the court and the net." (A/N: And a ball!)

"You think this place is big enough?" asked Tristan, unaware that Duke had been joking.

"Hey, come on, what we need is some good-quality stuff, man!" Weevil said, taking out what he had found. "Check it out!"

"Ah, shredded leather," said Duke.

"Shredded WHA? What you talking about, man? That's a primo wallet, man!" Weevil defended.

"Rubbish, you mean," said Duke.

"Alright, that does it, Dukey man, you insulted my pride! That means DEATH!" Tea woke up from her nap to all this raucous.

"Cut it out, you two," she said. Then, looking through the trunk of junk, she said, "Pegasus's not going to be too happy about this." Each member of the group was to bring in something of value that poor out-of-business Pegasus could sell. The man had been ruined by a man named Dartz, who had then lent him money, and now demanded that he pay it back. But Pegasus was jobless, and had no money. "So, Duke, you got the food, right?"

"Well, no, actually…" Duke admitted. Everyone groaned.

"Dukey…" Tea moaned. "It was your turn to get the food today!"

"It's newspaper burritos again!" Weevil complained.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, cool it Joey fans," said Joey, who was leaning against the doorway. "I'd like to introduce you to…your dinner. Hotdawgs, ala Joey!"

"Hotdogs! Alright, Joey man!" Weevil shouted.

"You remain the only capable one among us, Joey," said Duke. Above the houseboat, Yugi was spying on them.

"Yeah," said Tristan. "And you're OK too."

"So how'd you do it this time, Joey?" asked Tea.

"Let me tell you, Tea," said Joey. "It was tough. Only I coulda done it."

"Did you got to fight, man? Huh? Huh? I mean did you fight? I mean how many were there, man?" Weevil asked excitedly.

"Picture da city," Joey began. "Eighth and Domino…da crowds roaring…da traffic hustling…da hotdawgs are sizzling!"

"I love a story with food in it," said Tristan.

"Enter Joey. One bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community-minded. But he's not the only one out there…enter the opposition!" Tea just rolled her eyes. "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster…with razor-sharp claws…dripping fangs…hungry for blood…my blood. He comes at me, eyes burning, I knew my time had come! Suddenly--" But before Joey could finish his story, Yugi fell in through the roof and crashed onto the floor.

"HEY WHOA!" screamed Weevil. "GANG WAR! IT'S A-- IT'S A GANG WAR!" And everyone ran for cover. Soon, all they saw was a lump wiggling around in a blanket.

"Well, what is it?" asked Tea. Weevil bravely approached it.

"Hey, man, check it out, eh…" Yugi punched him out of reflex. "Ay, it's a ALIEN!" Yugi then peeked his head out.

"Cool it guys, it's just a kid!" said Tea.

"Kodomo!" Weevil declared.

"Child!" said Duke.

"Now how'd you find this place, kid?" Tea interrogated.

"I…I, I, I followed this guy…" Yugi explained.

"HE'S LYING HE'S LYING HE'S LYING HE'S LYING HE'S--!"

"Shut up, Weevil," said Tea, kicking him backwards.

"Why would a kid like you follow a complete stranger?" asked Duke.

"Yeah!" said Tristan.

"I, I, just wanted some of the sausages I helped him get!" Yugi said.

"He's a spy, man!" yelled Weevil. "Come on, let's kill him! You're dead met, kiddy!"

"Wait, I, I saw him come down," said Yugi, looking around for Joey. He then spotted him in a chair. "Hey! That's him! It's him! O-over there!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, kid, what took you so long?" asked Joey.

"Relax, kid," said Tea, with a wink. Everyone started laughing.

"Heh, Joey, razor-sharp claws?" laughed Weevil.

"_Dripping fangs!"_ Duke mocked.

"I kind-of like those 'burning eyes,'" said Tea. (A/N: She would!)

"Hey, keep it down, guys," said Joey. "Game's on."

"Oh boy, Joey!" laughed Weevil. "Top dog has to get help from a kid! Ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hey Weevil, uh, cool it, man," Joey warned.

"Come on, let's see this big fat midget fight in action!"

"Hey, Weevil-- look!" Weevil looked, and Joey tackled him. "MYA!" The two began wresting around on the floor.

"Oh boy!" yelled Tristan. "Mosh-pit!" and he leaped onto the pile.

"Oh, what a bunch of overgrown-- OOH!" Tea grunted when Weevil was sent flying into the back of her head. "Alright, that's it!"

"Alright, alright, knock it off!" came a voice. It was Pegasus. "Knock it off! What's the matter with you guys? Don't you understand? Dartz will be here any minute! And I don't have his…" Pegasus soon realized that all the kids were coming to tackle him. "No, no, no, no, NO!" And they all ended up in a big group hug on the floor. "Ha ha! No! No licking!" said Pegasus. "Alright, settle down--" Suddenly, a car horn honked. "DARTZ!"

Dartz sent his lackeys, Alister and Valon, down to the houseboat.

"Alright, alright," moaned Pegasus. "I'm coming! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! You guys, listen, don't let me down!" he opened the junk trunk. "What do you got, let's see what you got…EEEHHH!" he inhaled loudly. "It's worthless! What have you done? Oh, how are we ever going to pay Dartz off with a…a kid?" he said when he discovered Yugi. Just then, Alister and Valon burst open the doors. "Oh, ha, ha. Oh, look who's here, kids! Company! Nice cockney…I was just on my way out!"

Alister and Valon chuckled as they moved in menacingly.

"You guys miss us?"

Up on the pier, Pegasus was terrified as he approached Dartz's big black car. "Mr. Dartz, I uh…" he stuttered. "_He's going to kill me!"_ Dartz rolled down his window and blew cigar smoke right in Pegasus's face. "Oh! Hello! Hello, lovely evening. I was just saying this, to your two lovely…"

"Money, Pegasus," said Dartz, as he extended his hand.

"Actually, I've got something much better than money!" said Pegasus, handing Dartz the junk trunk. "Some luxury items that should make a significant dent in my debt to you. Oh my, you waxed your car, didn't you? Did you use it on the bumper, here? Because, I can see myself in the…"

"_Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy," _moaned Dartz. "I don't want you GARBAGE, Pegasus!" He shoved the trunk back at Pegasus with such force that Pegasus dropped it and watched it all fall into the harbor.

"Oh please, Dartz. Oh please. Oh please, oh, please!"

"I don't think you grasp…the severity of the situation."

"Oh no!" cried Pegasus, losing his balance on the pier. "Oh no, no, I did grasp it…" He grabbed the mirror on Dartz car to hold on. "…this is how my grasp looks!" But then the mirror broke off! "Ah! Accident! Accident…hoo hoo hoo!"

"Mr. PEGASUS!" snarled Dartz, grabbing him by the collar.

"Sorry!"

"Now I lent you money…and I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Pegasus? People get hurt." He blew more cigar smoke in Pegasus's face, and then started to roll up the window with Pegasus's head still stuck in it. "People like you…get hurt. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

Pegasus could only squeak helplessly in reply.

Back in the houseboat, Alister was hitting on Tea.

"You know, Tea, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown, with a class act and snappy dresser, like myself!"

"Isn't it rather dangerous to hit on a girl and mention your wardrobe when you're wearing a crop-top?" said Duke.

"Hey, hee! Dukey, get down right!" laughed Weevil, slapping hands with Duke. "You bad, man!"

"Hey, you got something to say to me, Dice-boy?" asked Alister.

"Hey, come on, man, you guys don't scare me!" said Weevil. "Come on! I'll skin you both man!" Tristan had to hold him back. "Come on! Let me at him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Come on, RARRR!"

"Go ahead," chuckled Alister. "Let him go!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said Tristan.

"LIKE YOU, OLD MAN?"

"Hey, Alister…Alister…" said Joey. "Is dis us losing out sense of humor?"

"Naw!" said Alister. "I ain't lost my sense of humor!" And he kicked the TV, sending it flying back into the wall, and exploding. "See? I find that funny. _Hn, hn, hn, hn."_

Back up on the pier, Pegasus was begging Dartz for mercy.

"Oh please! Oh, ple-he-hease! OH PLEASE!"

"Three sunrises…three sunsets…_three days, Pegasus," _said Dartz.

"Three sunrises, three…sunsets, three days…" Pegasus counted on his fingers. "Three, three, three, three is nine. Nine?"

"No, Pegasus," said Dartz as he rolled up the window. "Three."

"Three? Oh, you mean…just three days?! _Oh, my goodness…aw, haw, haw! Oh…I'M HAVING A BAD DAY!!!"_ Suddenly, Dartz honked the horn and it startled Pegasus so much that he fell off the pier into the water.

Alister heard the horn and looked up, just as Valon had discovered Yugi.

"'ey, Alister! Look wha' I've found!"

"Forget it, Valon," said Alister. "We got to go."

"I don't like midgets…" said Valon. "I find 'em offensive!" Before either Valon or Yugi knew what was happening, Yugi kicked Valon below the belt. Valon screamed in pain and flew backwards, before closing in on Yugi, who was backed against a wall. Fortunately, Joey stepped in to protect him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, JOEY!" snarled Alister.

"Dat's enough, Alister!" said Joey. Soon, the whole gang joined Joey in defending Yugi. Then, Dartz honked the horned again.

"Run along, Alister," said Tea. "Your _master's calling."_ Dartz honked again.

"Come on, Valon," said Alister. "We ain't finished, Joey. You guys are going to pay for this…_starting with that kid!"_

"OH YEAH?!" yelled Weevil. "YOU GUYS DON'T SCARE ME, COME ON BACK AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" But Alister and Valon didn't look back. "Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man. Ah ha, ha, ha!" Duke slapped Weevil's hand.

"Alright, kid. What'd I tell you guys? Old Joe can really pick 'em, huh?" Joey extended his hand for Yugi to slap, but when he tried to, Joey swiped his hand back and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. Yugi just smiled because he thought it was so cool. Then they heard Pegasus come in.

"Oh, three days…" moaned Pegasus. He was soaking wet, and trudging into the houseboat. He flopped down in his chair and continued to complain. "Oh. How am I ever going to come up with all that money?" He didn't even notice when the gang started helping him, by putting on his slippers and wrapping a blanket around him. "What's the use? I'll never get out from under that maniac. My days are numbered, and the number is three. _It's hopeless!"_ He looked around slowly, and then realized what his gang had done for him. "_Thanks, guys," _he said, making everyone smile. "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! That reminds me! I say the way Valon was walking…who did that?" Joey lifted Yugi up onto Pegasus's lap. "You? YOU? Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That took a lot of guts! We never had a little kid in the gang before. We can use all the help we can get!" Stretching and cracking his neck, Pegasus leaned back in his recliner and said, "Alright, tiem for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Tristan brought over a storybook, hoping that Pegasus would read them all a chapter before going to sleep. "Aw, no. No!" said Pegasus. Tristan whined in sadness. "Oh, ho, ho, alright. But just one chapter tonight!"

Duke brought over a lamp, which Weevil turned on as Pegasus began to read.

"Here we are, chapter seven: 'Sparky stopped, and he rolled in a field of wildflowers. The dandelions tickled his nose 'til he laughed out loud. And then, something caught his eye. It was Bumper, the rabbit. Sparky jumped to his feet and ran toward Bumper, barking loudly. "Woof! Woof!"'" said Pegasus. "You try it, sometime," he said to Duke.

"Ah-eh-hem…rowf! ROWF!" said Duke.

"Well, that's because you're still a young man!" said Pegasus. Then he went back to reading as everyone began to fall asleep. "'Sparky knew that Bumper would run, and that he could chase him over the fields. But Sparky would never catch him or hurt him, because Sparky was not that kind of dog…'"

Joey made it his duty to turn off the lights before he himself went to sleep. When he did turn off the lights, Yugi noticed, and looked up. He watched as Joey straightened up his bed; an inner tube with pillows all up in it. Joey took a deep breath before flopping comfortably down into his sea of pillows.

Yugi slowly got down from Pegasus's lap and scampered over to Joey. Since he had been the first friend he'd met, Yugi felt the most comfortable with him. So he snuggled up next to Joey and went to sleep. Joey noticed, but didn't mind. Soon, the whole gang was asleep.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02


	3. Streets of Gold

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 03: Streets of Gold**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, Pegasus and the gang got a head start. Pegasus drove his weird moped-shopping cart thingy around with the teenagers in the back.

"OK, boys," he said (even though Tea was a girl). "This is the big one! We've got two days to do or die!" With a honk of the horn, he added, "Joey, you keep an eye on the new kid. Show him the ropes. I don't want to put any undue pressure on you. But as you march off to do your duty I want you to keep one thing in mind…" The moped screeched to a stop. "Dead men do NOT buy food! So, big smiles, and get out there, and FETCH!" Everyone jumped out of the moped and Pegasus drove off.

"Alright," said Joey. "If Mr. Dartz don't see some cold hard cash soon, we are Great Leviathan chow. Come on, we'll start on _Columbus Avenue."_

"What kind of work do we do, anyway?" asked Yugi.

"Investment banking, man!" Weevil laughed. "Did you read about us in the Wall Street Journal?"

"Really?" said Yugi.

"Yes," said Duke. "Captains of Industry!"

"Gosh. Can I be one, too?"

"Hey, when you've got your pals, you got all you need," said Joey.

"OK, Joe!" said Yugi.

"We've got to clean you up, child, and give you some on-the-job training!" said Tea. Then she began to sing.

"Ooh, yeah!

Now listen up

You've got

A lot to learn

And if you don't learn you don't eat.

But if you're tough

And always

Use your head

You'll be right at home on the street.

When you've got talent, everything is free

Watch how we do things, ooh, I guarantee…" Then, everyone joined in.

"You're going to see

How

We stand our ground

We make an art

Out

Of playing around.

If you play your cards just right

You will win your fights!

Every opponent

Is

A target for

Some digital

Duel Monsters gore!

If can play it brave and bold

These are streets of gold!"

The gang ran around the city, until they all stopped when they saw an expensive car pull around the corner.

"Hello!" said Joey. "What have we here?"

"Alright! A Chauffeur Shuffle!" said Weevil.

"Listen up. Tristan, you give me a fender-bender at two lights," said Joey. Tristan nodded. "Weevil, you're in charge of electronics." Weevil hopped up and down excitedly. "Tea and I will work the crowd. Duke…?"

"I know. My public awaits." The plan was to make it look like the car had hit Duke, and then they could sue the driver (or, since they couldn't afford a lawyer, _threaten_ to sue and gain some hush-money).

"Hey, w-what about me? What do I do?" asked Yugi, eager to help.

"You help Weevil," said Joey.

"Alright, hey come on, kiddo. Uncle Weevil'll show you how it's done, eh? Come on, come on, come on!"

"Ready? GO!" said Joey.

Inside the expensive car, a young girl named Rebecca Hawkins was reading a letter to her grandfather, who was driving the car.

"Oh, Grandpa, listen to this: 'After a little sight-seeing, we left Paris by car, for the conference in Rome on Wednesday. Rebecca, I'm afraid your father and I won't be able to make it…'" She stopped reading and became very sad.

"Is everything alright, Rebecca?" asked her Grandfather, Arthur. "Are your parents alright?"

"They're staying longer," said Rebecca.

"Oh, don't worry. I, I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday."

"No," Rebecca sighed. Suddenly, Tristan ran into the side of the car, throwing it off course, and creating a loud BUMP. "What was that?"

"I, I don't know," stuttered Arthur. "Now, now, d-don't be alarmed…I'll be right back."

"Run, Sparky…" said Tristan, who was so dizzy he was reciting the book he had been read the previous night. "You're following Bumper…"

Duke made his way into the front of the car and made a very dramatic near-death experience. He moaned in fake-agony, ready to soak up sympathy like a sponge.

"Why me?" Arthur moaned as he got out of his car. "Today of all days!"

While he was out of the car, Weevil and Yugi snuck inside.

"Hey, check it out, man, hmm! _Beep-beep!"_ said Weevil, pretending to honk the horn. "Hey, forget Pegasus, man, let's take this baby to Atlantic City, man!"

Out in front of the car, Arthur was looking over Duke, who he was afraid was dead.

"Oh, what have I done? Oh, the poor thing!"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" said a passerby. "Harming that poor…"

"Now, I'm sure he's alright. Probably just a little stunned." Duke continued to lay motionless. "R-run along now, fellow," said Arthur. "Go on, now. Shoo!"

Back in the car, Weevil was trying to mess with the wires of the car. Yugi didn't have anything to do, but he wanted to help.

"Hey, hey, Weevil, what can I do?" he asked.

"Well, uh, why don't you be a lookout, man? Yeah, yeah, that's it! Be a lookout!"

"OK. Uh, what _is_ a lookout?"

"_Ay!" _Weevil grunted as he hit his head on the underside of the dashboard. "Look, look, just look out the window! Make sure it's still daylight, OK?" So Yugi did just that. Then, he heard a strange noise, and noticed that the window that separated the front seats from the back seats was sliding down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Weevil! Weevil, there's something back there!"

"OK! Stop hassling me, man! I only got one more wire, OK?"

"But…b-b-but…" Yugi backed up and accidentally turned the keys in the ignition. "WHOA!" The car turned on, and the wires that Weevil was holding sent a huge shock through his body. Everyone on the street looked up at the commotion. Duke also used this diversion as a chance to abandon the farce.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Joey.

Weevil flew out the car window and ricochet off of a street light and some garbage cans. Then, he sent a surge of electricity up the streetlight, which burned out the light and caused it to pop out of the fixture and fall onto Tristan's head, ridding him of his disorientation.

"Oh, you poor little kiddy!" cried Rebecca. She found Yugi all tangled up in the wires, and proceeded to free him. "Here, let me help you."

"Rebecca!" panted Arthur. "Are you alright?"

The gang had safely escaped the scene of the crime free of detection. They were all hiding in an alleyway. Well, almost all.

"Where's the kid?" asked Tea.

"He must still be in the car, man!" coughed Weevil. He was charred black.

"Oh, that poor little kid!" said Tea.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Weevil!" said Joey. (A/N: Actually Joey, YOU were.)

"Yeah well, it's hard to watch anything when you're getting barbecued, man!" Weevil said in his defense.

"What're we going to do, Joe?" asked Tea.

"Weevil, come with me," said Joey. "The rest of you, get back to Pegasus." He and Weevil then hopped on top of a car and followed Rebecca's car back to where she lived.

Rebecca lived in the rich part of Domino, in a huge flat that she shared with her parents, and one other tenant.

"Really, Rebecca," her grandfather was saying. "We, we can't just take in a bum off the street."

"But look at the poor thing!" said Rebecca. "He must be half-starved!"

"I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but, do try to understand…you're parents left me responsible for you!"

"They won't mind, really," said Rebecca. "Don't worry, kiddy. I'll take care of you."

"Mai is not going to like this…" said Arthur. He went upstairs to Mai's bedroom and switched on the light for her. "Rise and shine, Mai. Your public awaits."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03


	4. Perfect is Mai

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 04: Perfect Is Mai**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

Mai awoke and got up from her giant revolving bed. She walked down the stairs that were attached to it, with curlers in her hair and dragging her huge nightgown behind her. Over to her heart-shaped mirror she walked, and gasped at her reflection. Then she began to sing.

"Girl, we've got work

To do.

Pass me the paint

And glue.

Perfect isn't easy

But

It's

Me!

When one knows the world is watching

One does what one must.

Some minor adjustments, darling,

Not for my dueling skills,

Rather my _ruling_ skills!

Each card I draw, a bow.

See how the training shows…UH!

Sometimes it's too much

For even me!

But when all the world says "yes,"

Then who am I to say "no"?

Don't ask a girl to duel like a woman

No pal, you need a pro!

I am brilliant as heck!

Take a look through my deck!

La-a-dee-a-da!

Perfection just comes naturally.

Unrivaled

Unruffled

I'm beauty unleashed…YEAH!

Just look

Hearts stopped

I'm a deadly beauty

We're not talking cutie!

And…AH! AHHH! OOH! OWOO!" Mai began singing out on the balcony, attracting many love-struck duelists over to her yard.

"So many covet my deck and cards

They're barking up the wrong tree!

You duelists all

Over Battle City

I have your hearts

And you have my

Pity. Pretty is nice

But still it's just PRETTY

Perfect, my dear…

IS ME!

UH!"

Down in the kitchen, Rebecca was concocting some horrid treat for Yugi.

"Wait'll you taste this," she said. "It's a secret recipe I just invented!"

"What on Earth?" said Arthur. "My goodness, Rebecca! Don't you think a can of condensed soup would've sufficed?"

"Nonsense! He'll love this!" Rebecca insisted.

"Now, young lady," said Arthur. "I really think we should have waited until your parents arri--" CRACK! Arthur had stepped on an egg. "Ugh!" he moaned as he proceeded to wipe it off. Then the phone rang. "Oh, bother!"

"And for the cutie, the house specialty!" said Rebecca, tying a bib around Yugi's neck and squirting whipped cream on the treat. "Pudding a la Rebecca, a la Coco Crispies." (Even though that makes no sense.) "Mm!" she said, licking her finger.

"Rebecca, it's your parents!" Arthur called from the next room.

"Yeah!" cried Rebecca. "Wait 'til I tell them!"

"Oh yes," said Arthur to Rebecca's parents. "I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky- --uh, Mai, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Uh, everything's fine here…"

"They're going to be so excited!"

"Here she is now!"

Mai however, who had just entered the kitchen, was appalled to see someone else eating out of her bowl. She gasped.

"A kid?! What is the meaning of this? Arthur! Hey! Arthur!" No one answered. "I guess I'll have to handle this myself," she grumbled to herself. "Hello…"

"Hello!" said Yugi, cheerfully.

"I, um, hope you won't think me rude. But do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?"

"…yours?" Yugi guessed.

"Ooh, aren't you a clever kiddy?" said Mai. "And do you have any idea whose home this is?"

"I…thought it was Rebecca's."

"Well," said Mai. "It may be Rebecca's house. But everything from the doorknobs down IS MINE!!!"

"Oh, Mai, I see you've met Yugi. Isn't he cute?" said Rebecca. "I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him! I'm sure you two are going to be the best of friends."

"Hn, hn, hn, hn…" Mai laughed with a fake smile.

Back downtown, Joey and Weevil returned to the gang.

"Where's the kid?" asked Tea.

"We tailed them all the way up the park," Joey panted. "We never had a chance."

"You should see this place, man!" said Weevil. "There's got to be…maybe two-hundred people living there!"

"You guys, we can't let the kid take the heat for us!" said Tea.

"Yeah, man! If we don't get him they're going to torture that kid!" Weevil agreed.

"What in heaven's name are we waiting for?" asked Duke.

"But what about Pegasus?" said Tristan. The gang looked through the window of a pawn shop, and saw poor Pegasus trying to hawk a busted pocket watch.

"Alas," said Duke. "A belated benefactor bearing the brunt of our futile endeavors."

"Give me break! Speak English, Dukey!" Weevil complained.

"Devlin, Devlin…DEVLIN!" snarled Duke.

"Cool it!" ordered Joey. Weevil stuck out his tongue at Duke, and then quickly looked away. "Now we got work to do. First, we spring da kid. Den we take care of de old man. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's right man! He's family…_he's blood!"_ said Weevil.

"Here, here!" said Duke.

"Alright, listen up…" said Joey. The five teenagers huddled together to form a plan.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04


	5. Good Company

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 05: Good Company**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

Later that day, Rebecca sat down at the piano to practice, although she still wanted to play with Yugi.

"Oh Rebecca," called Arthur from the other room. "I don't hear any practicing!"

"Alright, Grandpa," she answered. "I've got to practice now, cutie." As she began playing, Yugi sat down on the bench beside her and played a key. "Oh, you want to practice too? Ha!" Yugi played the note again. Slowly and softly, Rebecca began to sing.

"You an me together will be.

Forever you'll see.

We two can be good company

You and me

Yes, together we'll be.

Together, that's you.

Forever with me.

We'll always be good company

You and me

Yes, together we'll be."

Throughout the day, Rebecca took Yugi on many of the extravagant adventures that she was so privileged to have. First, they went row-boating out on the pond in the middle of the park. Then, the rode a horse-drawn carriage through the park. And that evening, Rebecca presented Yugi with a custom-made cartouche with his name and address on it. Yugi was so happy. He finally had a real home. He hugged Rebecca and she embraced him back.

Rebecca resumed singing her song as she tucked Yugi into bed that night.

"You and me together will be.

Forever you'll see.

We'll always be good company

You and me

Just

Wait

And

See.

_Goodnight, Yugi."_

The next morning, Rebecca headed off to school. "Goodbye, Grandpa! Goodbye, Yugi!" Then, she hopped onto the school bus. (A/N: In the movie, if you'll notice, that school bus was really small! It was like a station wagon.)

After the bus drove away, Joey and the gang popped out of the bushes.

"Alright, listen up," said Joey. "All we got to do is…" But then they heard a pounding noise and they looked up into the kitchen window. Arthur was pounding a rolling pin into his hand, but they all thought he was beating Yugi.

"Oh man, he's dead meat now," said Weevil.

"I'll handle that ruffian!" said Duke.

Inside, Arthur was merely getting excited watching wrestling. "Body slam! Body slam!" he yelled to the wrestlers on the TV. "Oh come on, you fool! Hit him! Hit him!" Then he heard the doorbell ring, as Tristan had rung it. Even though this was a secret operation, Tristan still hung around on the porch like an idiot.

"Tristan," Joey hissed. "Get OUTTA dere!"

"Huh?" said Tristan. Then he left just before Arthur opened the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked. All he found was Duke, lying on the steps, moaning in pretend-agony.

"Oh…OH! Ooh…!" he whined.

"Oh my," said Arthur as he knelt down to inspect the teenager. Duke then got up, hugged the old man, grabbed his apron and yanked him down the street. "YOU! Put that---aaghh! I'll show you, you--- come back here!" There was a click, and Arthur turned around to see the front door was closed. Joey and the gang had all run inside. Then, they opened the door a crack and Duke ran in. The door shut again, and Arthur was left scratching his head.

"_Get a load of this place!"_ gushed Weevil. "Check it out!"

"Rembrandt, Picasso," said Duke, admiring the paintings on the wall. "These are all masterpieces!"

"_Well, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad-off could he be here?"_ Tea muttered. Weevil plopped himself down on the sofa and popped a cigar in his mouth and said,

"Hey man, if this is torture…chain me to the wall!"

"Weevil!" said Joey. "We're here for da kid, remember? Now let's get him and go!" And they began their search.

Up in her room, Mai was primping in the mirror, and mockingly repeating what Rebecca had said to Yugi that morning.

"'I love you, Yugi. Play with Mai!' I'd like to PLAY WITH HIM, ALRIGHT!" Mai said angrily as she puffed clouds of perfume around herself. "…the little hairball. Ooh…" When the clouds of perfume faded, she saw in her mirror, Joey sitting right behind her. "HAAAGHH!" she screamed. "Who are you?! What do you want?! ARTHUR!" She was freaking out so much that she jumped on top of her vanity and rocked back and forth so much that she caused the vanity to tip over and the mirror to break.

Arthur, however, had managed to climb in the kitchen window, and was shocked when he discovered dirty footprints in the house.

Back up in her room, Mai was still hysterical.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she begged. "I knew this would happen one day…"

"You're barking up da wrong tree," said Joey. "It's not you I'm after."

"It's not?" said Mai, relieved. Then she felt insulted. "It's not?! Well why not? What's the problem, man, not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am?" Mai directed Joey's attention to her shelves and shelves of awards. "Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies. SIX TIME NATIONAL CHAMPION!"

"Ooh, and we're all very impressed. Right guys?" said Joey. Mai had not known there was more than one stranger in her house.

"VERY impressed!" Weevil drooled.

"Ugh!" she cried as he kissed her hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Insector Haga, AKA Weevil Underwood!"

"Get away from me you little BUG-EYED CREEP!" Mai yelled in his face. "Arthur!"

"Excuse me, assistant," said Tea, admiring a signed photo of Rex Raptor. "Who's Rex?"

"None of your business!" shouted Mai. "And you, Dicey, off the bed!" she said to Duke. Tristan was busy sniffing her powder. "Get away from there you--"

"PFFF!" Tristan sneezed. There was a huge cloud of powdered smoke.

"ALRIGHT, that does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean NOW! ARTHUR!" she called. This time, Arthur heard her.

"Relax, champ," said Joey. "We'll leave. As soon as we get our kid!"

"If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten juvenile-hall rejects--- your kid?" said Mai. "Ah ha, ha. Oh, stupid of me! You must be the friends he keeps talking about. Yes."

"Mai?" said Arthur, approaching her room. "Something's not quite right here…" He opened the door to Mai's room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Mainly because Joey and the gang had cleverly hidden themselves in plain sight. Arthur closed the door (on whose hook Weevil had been hung by his jacket).

"Quick," said Mai. "Before he comes back. Follow me."

Mai led them to Yugi's bed, where he was sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Look at him, Joey," said Tea. "Honey, let's just forget the whole thing."

"No, no!" cried Mai. "You can't do that, you don't understand! Poor thing's so traumatized…"

"Mai?" Arthur said. Quickly, Mai picked Yugi up and tossed him into a burlap sack that Duke and Tristan were holding.

"Huh? W-what?" said Yugi, having been jolted from his sleep.

"What is going on here?" asked Arthur, still out in the hallway.

"Quickly!" said Mai, opening a window. "Use the fire escape!" Yugi's muffled cries could still be heard from within the sack as Tristan carried him off.

"Hey, there's no time for long goodbyes," said Weevil. "But, uh, here's something to remember me by, baby!" He gave Mai a kiss, and she slapped him down the fire escape.

"Ooh, I think she likes me, man!" said a disoriented Weevil. "'Ooh, I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night…'" he ran off singing as the gang made their way back home.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05


	6. Ransom

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 06: Ransom**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

The gang arrived back at the houseboat, cheering in celebration of their victory.

"Very good! Nice job!" said Duke as Yugi sprawled out of the burlap sack and onto the wooden planks of the floor.

"What-- hey-- what's going on, you guys?" he asked.

"Hey, it was just the rescue of the century…" said Weevil.

"R-rescue?" Yugi stuttered.

"…should have seen the way Dukey handled that old man, AWOOO!" Weevil continued.

"I was rather good, wasn't I?" Duke chuckled.

"And how about Weevil and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" said Joey.

"But, hey-- I- I- I don't understand you guys!" sputtered Yugi.

"Hey," said Tea. "You OK, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Hey, sure he is!" said Weevil, giving Yugi a kiss. "He's back with his Uncle Weevil!"

"I- I- I was happy there! Why'd you guys take me away?!" cried Yugi. No one had been expecting him to say that.

"We rescued you, kiddy. We, we brought you home," said Tristan.

"But…well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me," said Yugi.

"What do you mean, kid?" said Joey. "You're in da gang."

"But, but…"

"Da gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta dere."

"Look, I'm, I'm sorry," said Yugi, close to tears. "But all I ever wanted was, was like…"

"What, what, this place's not good enough for you anymore? Don't want to mix with da riff-raff?" said Joey, getting an attitude.

"No, no, I like you. I mean, I like every…every one of you, but…" Yugi said sadly. "There was a little girl…_I just want to go back."_

"_We never should have taken him, Joey,"_ said Tea.

"Joey, please!"

"You want to leave? Fine. There's the door!" said Joey.

"But he just got here," said Tristan.

"Go on. No one's stopping you!" Joey continued.

"Hey, Joey man, uh, lighten up," said Weevil.

"YOU lighten up! If he doesn't like it, let him go!" Joey turned his back and hopped into the recliner chair, refusing to look at Yugi. Yugi looked up at his friends and they all looked pretty sad that he would rather be somewhere else. Yugi couldn't help but feel guilty as he turned to leave. He looked back over his shoulder at Joey, but the blonde still kept his back turned.

Just as Yugi began to ascend the stairs, Pegasus came down them and picked Yugi up.

"Oh, it's hopeless," he moaned. Joey got out of the chair so Pegasus could sit down. He absentmindedly fiddled with Yugi's cartouche. "What's this?" and he looked at it. "So that's where you've been! Looks like you're doing alright for yourself, Yugi. Your guardian probably spends more money on Duel Monsters cards than we do on food in a month! He's probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house, with only his money to comfort him. Only his millions and millions of dollars, and…" Suddenly, Pegasus's eyes shot open. "Hee hee hee hee! THAT'S IT! WE'RE SAVED! AH HA HA! Oh, what a plan! Oh, pa-pa-paper! Paper!" he cried, grabbing a piece of paper out of the garbage can. Then he began to write a ransom note.

"'Dear Mr. Rich…' agh!" he grumbled, scratching out his first line. "'Mr. VERY rich…' ah, ha, ha…"

That afternoon when Rebecca came home from school, she immediately ran to find Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" Mai was doing leg-lifts in front of the TV. The really weird thing was that she was also eating chocolates. "Yugi, I'm home," said Rebecca, checking in Yugi's room. He wasn't there. "That's funny…" she said. "Mai, help me find Yugi! Yugi? Yugi?"

"Oh, where could he be?" Mai pretend-asked. She looked into the fishbowl, pretending that she was looking. "He's not here!"

"Where is he?" asked Rebecca. "Here cutie-cutie-cutie-cutie-cutie! Hmm…" As she crawled around near the front door, she found the ransom note in the mail slot. She read it aloud.

"'Dear Mr. VERY rich Yugi-lover person…'"

Meanwhile, Mai was happily humming as she picked up Yugi's bowl and dropped it into the garbage can. "Oops!"

"'…and if you don't bring the money, you'll never see your Yugi again.' Oh no," said Rebecca. "Mai, something terrible has happened; they've kidnapped Yugi" Mai began to make whimpering sounds over Rebecca's shoulder as she hugged her. "Oh, Mai, you loved him too!" Mai was actually laughing. "Don't worry…we're going to get him back!" At this, Mai gasped.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06


	7. The Proposition

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 07: The Proposition**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

"This is an air-tight plan, Dartz. Sweet and simple," Pegasus began. He was rehearsing what he would say in front of Dartz. "I ransom the kid, and you get paid in full tomorrow. I'll even toss in a little extra for your patience. Heh heh ha! What do you say? It's my final offer! Take it or leave it." Joey shook his hand. Now that he had practiced, it was time for Pegasus to confront the real Dartz. Walking up to the front door of his compound, he pushed the intercom button.

"Yeah, who is it?" came Dartz's mean and intolerant voice.

"Oh…" said Pegasus. The security camera turned and zoomed in on Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" said Dartz. "It's you. Why didn't you say so?"

"W- oh, good question…" stuttered Pegasus. "But listen, if you're busy, uh, we could drop by some other time!"

"Don't be silly. Just push the door," said Dartz, pressing a button to unlock the door. Pegasus grunted, trying to pull the door open. "I said PUSH!" came Dartz's voice again. Grinning sheepishly, Pegasus leaned in, and fell into the building as the door suddenly unlocked. He and Joey stumbled right onto an elevator that shakily brought them down to Dartz's lair.

When they opened the door, they found Dartz on the phone, apparently giving lessons in torture to whoever was on the other line.

"What do you mean? You start with the knuckles," he was saying. "Ah, Pegasus! Do come in, I'll be right with you!" Going back to his phone conversation, he said, "Yeah. No, you don't kill 'em yet! Mm-hmm. Yeah. Uh-huh, and what's the last thing you do? You put on the cement shoes. Ha ha, yeah. Yeah, yeah, it'll be alright. Come on, hey, don't worry about it." SLAM went the phone. "So, Pegasus…did we bring something green and wrinkly to make somebody happy?"

"Dartz, I've got an air-tight k-kid. Plan! Plan!" said Pegasus, already intimidated and messing up his speech. "It's sweet and simple! The plan!"

"_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,"_ groaned Dartz. Alister and Valon were already circling Pegasus and Joey.

"Let's just take it from the top…" Pegasus continued.

"Pegasus," said Dartz. "If you don't got the money…" and with a snap of his fingers, Dartz had Alister and Valon beating the snot out of Joey.

"Oh, no no! Stop please! Dartz! Please! Dartz, I'm getting your money tonight! It's coming tonight! Please, it's from a rich kid! I mean a kid from a rich family! Please, don't! They're coming tonight with the money I owe you! TO GET THE KID BACK!" Pegasus pleaded, showing Yugi who he had been hiding behind his back the whole time. Dartz snapped his fingers and called off Alister and Valon. With a whimper of pain, Joey collapsed on the floor.

Dartz looked at the cartouche around Yugi's neck. More specifically, the address. "Hey," he said. "I think there's hope for you yet." He chuckled as Pegasus hugged and coddled Joey. "Ho, ho, I'm proud of you, Pegasus. Yeah. You're starting to think big. You've got twelve hours…" Dartz tossed Alister and Valon some treats. "And Pegasus…_this is your last chance!"_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 07


	8. Infiltration

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 08: Infiltration**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company

* * *

Rebecca had taken Mai with her to go hunt for Yugi. She was having a hard time finding her way to the meeting place with the kidnapper, because the map he had drawn for her was misspelled and completely messed up.

"'turn left…right…when you get to the…big propeller,'" she read aloud. "Oh, Mai…I can't read this! No, that…no, that's not right. It's left. Oh, Mai, where are we? I think we're lost! Stay close, Mai. It's creepy down here…"

A few yards away, Pegasus was impatiently waiting for Yugi's guardian to arrive with the money.

"He's late," said Pegasus. "I drew a perfectly good map. Well, there were a few smudges on it and OK, I went outside the line with the green crayon…" Joey limped back to the gang. "…but not that much!"

"Oh, Joe," said Tea.

"Hey, Tea. They never laid a hand on me," Joey assured her.

"Ooh, wait!" cried Pegasus. "What if he comes and he's huge and mean?"

"Excuse me--" said Rebecca, tapping him on the shoulder.

"DYIHH-DYAAH!" yelped Pegasus. "It's the FBI! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed! Oh, ho, ho, ho. Wa-aah!" After he untangled himself from a bunch of ropes he'd gotten himself wound up in, he said, "Listen, little girl. This is a tough neighborhood." Weevil, who had recognized Mai, made kissing noises and motions at her. She only rolled her eyes in disgust. "You'd better go home."

"I can't," said Rebecca. "I'm lost."

"Aw gee, lost. Well, I'd help you but I'm kind-of busy right now," said Pegasus. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to find my Yugi!" Rebecca cried.

"You're YUGI?"

"Somebody stole him."

"But, but, uh, are you sure? Maybe you made a m-m-m- a mistake…"

"Easy boys…" said Dartz to his henchmen. They were watching from his car a few feet away.

"Look," Rebecca continued. "I even brought this to get him back!"

"Oh, ho, ho, hoo…" sighed Pegasus. "You brought a piggy bank."

"It's all I have."

"_That's awful."_

"I know. And what kind of a person would steal a poor little kid?" she demanded.

"But I--" said Pegasus. "I mean, maybe he…maybe he was up against the wall, and at the end of his rope!" Rebecca started to whimper. "He must've been a poor, desperate man…"

"It's still wrong!" said Rebecca. "And I'm so scared. I don't know what to do…_I don't know what to do!"_

"_Neither do I!" _said Pegasus. He felt very guilty, having made a little girl come so far away from home and to such a dangerous rendezvous, just to get back someone she already had. As she cried some more, Pegasus just decided to give Yugi back to her. But he couldn't just confess…he needed to make it look like he had nothing to do with Yugi's kidnapping. So, he tossed Yugi into a crate, and then gasped a pretend gasp. "Hey, guess what!" he said. "I found a little lost kid…heh heh, I don't know, take a look. Maybe he's yours!"

"Yugi!" cried Rebecca, hugging him. "Yugi! Oh, my Yugi." Suddenly, Dartz revved the engine of his car.

"Dartz!" gasped Pegasus. "Wait! Dartz, please! YAHHH!" Dartz whizzed right past Pegasus with such speed that he wound the ropes back around the poor man. He opened his car door and grabbed Rebecca, who in her struggling, dropped Yugi.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"What are you doing?" yelled Pegasus. "Let her go!" Rebecca screamed as she was thrown into the back seat, at the mercy of Alister and Valon. Dartz then drove up to Pegasus and said,

"Keep your mouth shut! And consider our account closed!" and with that, he drove off. Now Dartz would ransom Rebecca and gain the money _that_ way.

"Wait! Stop! Time out!" Pegasus pleaded.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Yugi, still a little disoriented.

"You OK, kid?" asked Joey.

"Rebecca? He took Rebecca!" cried Yugi.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back."

"You…you will?"

"Hey, abso-tively, kid," said Joey with a wink.

"Come on, man! Let's roll!" said Weevil.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Joey. He and the gang ran after Dartz. Pegasus however, wanted them to ride on his moped, but they didn't listen.

"Hey! Stop! Sit! Stay!" Finally, he just drove it, following them.

When they got to Dartz's compound, they were none too surprised to find that it was heavily fortified.

"Oh, man, it don't look good," said Weevil.

"It's all locked up, Joey," said Duke.

"Alright, dere's gotta be some way in…" said Joey. He looked around at the miscellaneous junk lying about, and got an idea. "Yeah. Duke…"

Inside, Dartz was tying Rebecca to a chair. "Now, don't cry, little girl. They only kill when I tell them to, meh heh heh heh!"

Back outside, the gang had devised a plan to catapult Yugi in through the window. Duke was atop a tower of boxes and crates (and a bucket), ready to jump onto the end of the board, which would launch Yugi up into the window.

"Duke, you ready?" asked Joey.

"Farewell fangirls," said Duke, playing it off like he was some big-shot performer.

"Duke…" moaned Joey.

"DUKEY!" yelled everyone else.

"Peasants!" Duke snorted.

"Maestro?" Joey said to Weevil, who started a drum roll. "Ready, kid?"

"Yeah!" said Yugi.

"Go!" Duke jumped, the catapult activated, and Yugi went flying through the window, breaking the glass with a crash, which Dartz heard.

"Alister. Valon," he said. The two men went to see what was up.

Once inside, Yugi unlocked the door, and let the rest of the gang in. Duke tried to go first, but Weevil stopped him.

"Hey, hey, HEY! There is a lady, Duke!"

"Well," said Mai. "It's nice to see that ONE of you has some manners."

"After you, my little…Larva Moth," said Weevil.

"_Good grief,"_ muttered Duke.

As they slinked along the dark hallways, Joey said, "_And remember…be quiet!"_

"UGH!" shrieked Mai. Alister and Valon's ears perked up. "Aw…I broke a nail!"

"_Oh, balderdash!" _grumbled Duke.

"_What you call my woman, man?" _demanded Weevil.

"_Quiet!"_ said Joey. A security camera turned to view them. "_Yo, Weevil?"_

"_Right. I'll check it out!"_ said Weevil. He went around behind the security camera and ripped some wires out of it, getting shocked in the process. But he did manage to destroy its image.

Meanwhile, Dartz was on the phone with Rebecca's grandfather, Arthur. "Heh, heh, heh, oh, that's funny, Mr. Hawkins. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation. Somebody could get hurt." From her chair in his office, Rebecca could see the gang and Yugi on the surveillance screens right behind Dartz. She smiled, and struggled to free herself from the ropes that bound her hands together. "Why don't you just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter? Rebecca…"

Joey and the gang huddled together to formulate a plan. "Alright, listen up. Here's what we're going to do…"

Not too far away, Alister and Valon were listening. "You hear that?" asked Alister.

"Yeah," chuckled Valon. "It's party time!"

Dartz was interrupted from his phone conversation by a knock at his office door. It was Weevil, Duke and Tristan, disguised as a pizza man, holding an old box of pizza up to the window of the door.

"What the…?" muttered Dartz. "I didn't order any pizza…"

"_OK, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"_ hissed Weevil. The three boys fled around the corner of the hallway.

Dartz emerged to see no one. "Where are those kids?" he muttered to himself. He stalked down the hall, looking for Alister and Valon.

"Oh, Yugi!" said Rebecca, happily. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Back outside the office, Duke, Tristan and Weevil had a little run-on with Alister and Valon.

"Uh…gentlemen…" said Duke.

"What's the occasion?" asked Alister. "Come to rescue your little friend?"

"Say goodbye, Duke!" said Valon.

"Oh boys!" came a very feminine voice. The boys looked up to see Mai. She then dropped a huge burlap sheet on top of them. "Whoops-y-daisy!"

"Alright! What a woman!" Weevil cheered. Then they all entered the office to rescue Rebecca.

"Duke, keep an eye on the monitors," ordered Joey. "Tea, over here!" Tea began untying Rebecca.

Dartz had just found his henchmen, still trapped under the heavy burlap sheet. "What is this, a slumber party?" he shouted. "Get going, you stupid mutts!"

Back in the office, Joey said to Duke, "Duke, is the coast clear? DUKE!" Duke was watching a ballet dancer on TV. Joey switched the monitor back to the right channel, and they saw Dartz and his henchmen on their way back to the office.

"Goodness!" said Duke.

"What're we going to do, Joe?" asked Tea. Joey looked around and saw a hook on a pulley at the top of the room.

"Weevil, cut-wire!" he said.

"Hey, no way, Joey man!" Weevil said. "I've been barbecued too many times, man!"

"Good luck, Insector," said Mai.

"Huh?"

"I'll be waiting!" and she batted her eyelashes. Seeing this as an opportunity to impress the girl he liked, Weevil suddenly gained some confidence, smirked and chanted,

"Hey, high-ho, high-ho, it's off to work we go…di, di, da-di,"

"What is this…?" grumbled Dartz when he found that the door to his office was locked. "Alright, girly, open the door," he said. Weevil was trying to rewire the pulley to activate it. He got it to descend, and Joey hooked it up to the chair as they all climbed on. "Girly, I'm warning you…" Dartz continued.

"Come on, Weevil!" said Joey. Weevil pressed the wire up to the electric box and activated the pulley, and just as Dartz and his henchmen burst into the room, the pulley had lifted everyone up out of the room and down the shaft across the building.

"Come on!" yelled Dartz.

"YAAAAGHHH!" screamed Weevil, as he too was pulled horizontally along with the pulley. Dartz grabbed an axe and slammed it into the electric box, causing the pulley to malfunction and drop everyone down onto a chute that they all slid down, while screaming, until they arrived at his feet.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, this has all been very entertaining," said Dartz. "But the party…is over," and he was about to snap his fingers when he heard the honking of a horn.

"HA HA HA HAAA!" it was Pegasus on his moped! He drove it right through a big window, landed on the floor, and gathered everyone in the back of it. "Oh, come on! Come on, come on! Let's go!"

"PEGASUS!!!!!!" yelled Dartz.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 08


	9. The Chase

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 09: The Chase**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

Pegasus and the gang sped off down the road, and Alister and Valon were running close behind. Weevil decided to taunt them from the back of the moped.

"HEY, MAN, YOU'RE UGLY!" he yelled. "AND YOU'RE UGLIER THAN HIM! AND YOU'RE UGLY PART THREE! Ha ha! HEY, YOU'RE REVENGE ON THE UGLY!!!" As Pegasus drove faster, Alister and Valon disappeared over the horizon. Weevil thought they'd gotten away from them. Until he saw Dartz car drive up over the horizon. Weevil gasped in horror.

Pegasus turned his head and saw his death coming up fast behind him. "AAAGHH!" he shrieked. Using his arm to grasp a pole and pull himself around a corner, he drove down the stairs into the subway.

"WAAAAGGHHAAUUGHHH!" screamed Mai as the moped bumped down the stairs unevenly.

"AAAGGHHH!" screamed Pegasus as he saw Dartz drive his car down the subway stairs as well. Pegasus maneuvered around, dodging people in the station, until the only answer seemed to be to drive on the tracks. So he did. And Dartz followed. His car didn't properly fit on the tracks, and wouldn't go at first. Gripping the gearshift with such force that he ripped the handle off, and practically stomping on the accelerator, Dartz drove until the rubber on his tires was completely worn away, and he was just driving on his rims. (A/N: Would rims be right? Or is that some other part of the car? Ah, oh well.)

Dartz closed in on Pegasus and the gang, and drove right up to the bumper and slammed into the moped. Everyone screamed.

"EEEEK!" shrieked Rebecca as she was knocked backwards from the moped and onto the windshield of Dartz's car. Dartz punched his arm through his window and reached around to grab her.

Yugi, who was not at all pleased at seeing Rebecca in danger, leaped from the moped and bit Dartz on the hand.

"AGH!" he cringed. He let go of Rebecca and tossed Yugi into the backseat, where Alister and Valon sat.

Joey wasn't about to let Yugi get killed, so he jumped from the moped and into Dartz's car, wrestled Alister out of the back window and onto the trunk of the car, and Alister fell off onto the electric tracks, and died. But Joey wasn't in the clear yet! Valon tackled him and pressed Joey's head onto the tracks, scratching and scraping it as they drove along. Yugi pinched Valon's eyes closed, and the cockney yelped and lost his balance, and fell onto the tracks too. Just as Yugi was about to fall, Joey grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him to safety.

Once the two vehicles were out of the tunnel, coming up onto the bridge, Rebecca clung to the hood ornament of Dartz's car and reached out to the moped in front of her.

"MR. PEGASUS!" she cried. "MR. PEGASUS, HELP ME!" Pegasus abandoned the steering wheel and reached out for Rebecca.

"Alright!" said Weevil, deciding to take over navigation. "Check it out, man!" And he began to make driving sounds as he commanded the moped.

Dartz reached out across the broken windshield of his car and grabbed Rebecca's ankle.

"EEEK!" she screamed again. "HELP ME!" Suddenly, they heard a horn. Another train was coming up right for them.

"AAAGHHH!" screamed Pegasus.

"AGH! SAVE ME! SAVE ME, INSECTOR!" screamed Mai, grabbing Weevil and holding him tightly.

"HEY, GET OFF MY BACK, WOMAN! I'M DRIVING!" Weevil yelled.

"Let go!" Rebecca demanded. Joey and Yugi tackled Dartz until he let go of the girl.

"REBECCA! JUMP!" yelled Pegasus. Rebecca jumped and Pegasus caught her and pulled her into the moped. The train drew closer and its horn sounded louder.

"INSECTOR!!!" Mai screamed. "AAA-OW!" Somehow, Weevil managed to pop a wheelie and jump the tracks, up onto the giant cable that held the bridge up. They were safe.

Dartz however, was too busy minding Joey and Yugi to watch where he was going. He pulled Joey off of his back and threw him aside, and did the same to Yugi, then he looked up. But it was too late. The train slammed into Dartz's car, killing him, and pushing his remains down into the river.

Weevil carefully backed the moped down the cable (Mai was totally petrified), and Rebecca quickly climbed out to look for Yugi.

"Yugi?" she called. Joey soon emerged from the side of the tracks, holding Yugi in his arms. Yugi appeared to be lifeless. Rebecca sadly took Yugi into her arms and held him tightly. No one was sure if he was going to make it. Then, Yugi made a little moaning sound, and opened his eyes. "Yugi? YUGI!" Rebecca cried happily. Then she hugged him close, and Joey as well.

"_Whew!" _went Pegasus.

Weevil looked up and wondered where Mai was at this happy moment. The poor woman was just now prying her fingers off of the handlebars of the moped. She then breathed a HUGE sigh of relief.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 09


	10. Why Should We Worry?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Oliver and Company Chapter 10: Why Should We Worry?**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Oliver and Company.

* * *

The next day, the whole gang attended Rebecca's birthday party.

"Happy Birthday to you…" they sang. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Rebecca, Happy Birthday, tooooo…yoooooou!"

"Don't forget to make a wish, Rebecca," said Arthur Hawkins.

"And a-many…a-mooooore!" Pegasus continued. Rebecca happily blew out the candles on her cake. Everyone cheered.

"Alright, anybody want some cake? OK, Tristan, but not the whole thing!" she said.

Duke was basically enjoying himself, except he was being bothered by the music coming from the other room, where Weevil was teaching Mai to dance.

"That's it, now, baby. Left foot, right foot, alright, there you go! Relax," he said.

"Ha, ha! Weevil, you dance divinely!" said Mai.

Back in the kitchen, Arthur and Pegasus were watching wrestling.

"He's cheating!" said Pegasus. Arthur's ranting was then interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hawkins residence," he said. Then he gasped. It was Rebecca's parents. During his conversation he had to 'shush' Pegasus's cheering at the TV. "Ah, my goodness. You're back tomorrow? Oh, she'll be so surprised to see you. Yes, yes, goodbye, sir." He hung up and went back to cheering and taunting the wrestlers on TV. When the fight was over, Arthur said to Pegasus, "I believe that's a…ten-spot?" They had been betting.

"That is, well…" Pegasus stuttered. "Oh, look at the time! Well…we'd better be going!" and he sneaked an apple on his way out.

"Indeed," said Arthur.

"Duke, Tristan, Tea, HAYAKU!" Rebecca had been opening her presents.

"Now Rebecca," said Arthur. "Have we forgotten anything?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, everyone! The gifts were great!" (A/N: Even though it was just a bunch of junk!) "Bye, Mr. Pegasus. And thank you."

"Oh, bye-bye, Rebecca," said Pegasus. Rebecca gave him a big hug. "Heh, heh, come on, guys. It's time for us to go!"

"Insector, darling," said Mai to Weevil. "Could I see you for a moment…privately?"

"Privately? OOOH!" said Weevil.

"Coming, Insector?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you guys beat it! Uh, my baby and I, uh, heh, we got to talk…"

"You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. With a little grooming…"

"Grooming? Ah, heh-heh…"

"That's it!" said Mai. "We'll start with a bath."

"BATH?!!"

Outside, Pegasus was starting his jalopy of a moped. "Let's go!" he said. The rest of the gang was saying goodbye to Yugi.

"Bye-bye," said Tristan to Yugi.

"Farewell, Yugi. We shall meet again," said Duke.

"See you around, kid," said Tea.

"Goodbye, you guys," said Yugi.

"Guys, let's go!" Pegasus called again. Everyone but Joey ran off to him.

"Listen kid," said Joey. "Do you just want to hang out or anything?"

"AYEEHEEE!!!" screamed Weevil. He came running out of the house dressed in a sailor suit. "Hey, Joey, man! Hey, did you see her anywhere?!"

"Hey, whoa!" said Joey.

"I can't keep this woman off me! Oh man, I got to get--"

"Insector? Insector?" called Mai in a sing-song-y voice. Weevil took in a very loud gasp and yanked himself free of the sailor suit.

"Uh, uh, goodbye, Yugi! HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR ME, MAN!!!"

"Insector Haga, Weevil, you come back here this minute!" yelled Mai.

"Hey, whoa, kid," said Joey. "You think you can handle…da champ?"

"Sure," said Yugi, holding out his hand for Joey to slap it. But when Joey tried, Yugi pulled his hand back and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder…just like Joey had done to him!

"Hey, you're OK…for a kid. We'll keep a spot open for ya in da gang. Vice President. Uptown Chapter. Later, kid." And without even looking, Joey hopped onto a truck and began to sing.

"Why should I worry? Tell me!

Why should I care?"

"Goodbye! Bye!" called Rebecca.

"What a delightful scoundrel," said Arthur.

"Say, I may not have a dime, Oh!" Then Tea joined in the song.

"But we've got street savoir faire!"

"Why should we worry?" Then, Duke joined in.

"Why should we care?

We may not have a dime,

But we've got street savoir faire!" Then Weevil joined in.

"Why should we worry?

Why should we care?

It's just a matter of dueling!

We've got street savoir faire!"

"The rhythm of the city

Once you get it down

Then you can own this town…

You can wear the CROWN!

_Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_It's just a matter of dueling,_

_We've got street savoir faire!_

_Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_Even when we crossed at the line_

_We got street savoir faire!_

_Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo-hoo!"_

* * *

THE END  
Please review, thanks.


End file.
